


Sow & Reap

by junonreactor



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Large Insertion, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, PWP, Painful Sex, Sadism, Tentacles, Xenophilia, safer sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junonreactor/pseuds/junonreactor
Summary: Safer Sephiroth lays eggs in its mate. Total PWP for ff7kinkmeme prompt
Relationships: Lazard Deusericus/Sephiroth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Sow & Reap

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Sephiroth/any, egg laying. Never let "one of them is dead" get in the way!
> 
> Read the warnings. Sephiroth is not great at consent. Lazard's okay with it in theory, but doesn't really know what he's getting into, either.

Sephiroth in his winged form held him easily with the strength of just one arm. He was only barely more than human, even now, while Sephiroth was infinitely more.

"You're mine. Maybe once we both operated under the illusion that I was yours, but... That was never really true, was it? Like so much else you wanted me to believe. My mother's cells were already inside you, sleeping for years, just waiting for me to find you in the Lifestream, heal you and draw you close to me again. Where you'll _stay_ , this time. Won't you, Lazard?"

Lazard whimpered as wet tendrils dipped in and out of his hole, lapping deep inside him like inhumanly long, flexible tongues. "Sephiroth, please..."

Something hard and chitinous nudged against his perineum, Sephiroth spreading Lazard's legs even wider to wedge himself between them, the hard length coming up alongside Lazard's cock where it ached against his belly. He strained to see. Blue-black, longer and much thicker than Sephiroth's cock, deeply ridged and faintly aglow with alien energies, the organ dripped with hot, slippery fluid, spanning from his balls to past his navel. 

"Oh god, Sephiroth, what -- what is that?"

The tendrils inside him pulled in different directions, circling the inside of his hole with wetness as they opened him. It felt so good, but that -- that massive thing would never --

"Oh, it will fit. It will fit, and you'll feel my pleasure."

Hot and cold were racing up and down his limbs from the writhing coils inside him, the relentless licking around his ring as his ass was fucked and prepared. Sephiroth had caught him now. Sephiroth had possessed him for a long time. Years ago, he'd taken the beautiful young man to bed under false pretenses, and now he was laid open by the truth of what that irresistibly charming creature really was. 

"I let you have me, when I healed you, for old times' sake. Our joyous little reunion, after so many lonely years. What you put in me is ready, now, to be laid in its nest. Your seed, my eggs -- will you accept your children? Accept me?"

Denying Sephiroth what he'd once begged for and desperately wanted had been a mistake that had killed them both. Lazard couldn't do it again, ever again. Sephiroth's beautiful serene face and inexorable strength bewitched him now, as once before, like a brilliant light; one he had wished for years he'd let shine into the dark maze of his soul when it hadn't yet been too late. He didn't care if it killed him. It already had.

"Ahh! yes, Sephiroth! Yes, I will, I will!"

Sephiroth pulled away like the ebb before a great and terrible wave, tendrils slipping from his ass leaving him cold, bared, and agape for just a brief moment before the tapered end of the alien organ breached him. It was smooth, rigid, more like hard plastic than a body part, but Sephiroth's warm purr of contentment as he slowly nudged it into Lazard indicated that, foreign as it was, this was no mere object. Sephiroth fucked him for a few strokes, letting the rippled ridges of the organ pop in and out of his ass and slide hard, too hard, against his prostate. Lazard whimpered, and Sephiroth laughed.

"But this is just the tip, my darling...."

He pushed deeper, harder into Lazard's guts, the organ widening inexorably until Lazard was spiked on the thickest part, pithed like on a thorn, pain and discomfort warring in one body as the other felt glory and victory. Sephiroth covered him, warming him with his body, brushing with his wings, caressing his face and hiding his trembling with his curtain of soft hair. He cradled Lazard in his hand as if he were precious and fragile.

Then Sephiroth shoved the rest of the organ in with a rough snap of his hips and wings, letting Lazard writhe and cling to him in agony.

"It's too much..." Lazard gasped. "Sephiroth, please... You'll break me...."

Sephiroth licked his mouth, stifling his moans, and murmured lip to lip. "You're mine. You came back, and you're mine to keep, or discard... But I won't break you. You are valuable to me, a home to our children, and I won't let you be damaged. That I promise, and unlike you, I don't lie."

Fully seated, overwhelming inside and out, Sephiroth's body bucked and flexed, and hot liquid began to gush into Lazard's guts. Something pulsed along the length of the organ spearing him, a peristaltic contraction pumping something into him, liquid and something hard and round being laid in his guts. Then Sephiroth shuddered again, and another came. And another.

 _Your seed, my eggs._ Lazard's belly stretched with them, Sephiroth grunting in relief and enjoyment as he laid his clutch of eggs in his broodsire's guts, purring soothingly and licking Lazard's whimpering tears and leaking saliva. With a final spasm, the last few squeezed into his distended abdomen.

Sephiroth turned him on the axis til he was cradled with his back against Sephiroth's warm torso, ass snug tight against the root of his rigid organ, legs spread by many wings. His one human hand brushed gently down Lazard's shivering chest and swollen belly, stroking feather-light as actual feathers soothed his thighs and the sharp primaries of the one wing guarded his wet face. Sephiroth kissed the top of his head, hair spilling over his shoulder as he whispered in his ear. "Good, so good. You did beautifully, my darling, taking all of our eggs into your body. Such a good father already, and to so many children."

He moaned. "Sephiroth, please..."

"Do you want to come?" The tendrils that had prepared his ass for the nearly unbearable thing still lodged inside him crept back from the depths of Sephiroth's many wings, circling the rim of his aching, brutalized hole and coiling up around his cock to tease its slit.

"I can't like this, I can't... "

"But don't you want to? I think you can. Please, Lazard, take a little reward, for me. Let me make you feel good."

"Ahhh... Sephiroth..." His cock was stiffening under the ministrations of the flexible coils despite the terrible fullness and pressure inside him. Sephiroth hadn't forgotten how to jerk him off, and soon he was groaning and panting with the mix of discomfort and pleasure, guts aching and heavy but balls aching too, pain within him diminishing as slippery tendrils more cunning than any hand worked his cock and quickly brought him over the brink of orgasm. Sephiroth coaxed him through it, milking him dry until he went, at last, utterly limp and spent, pierced and surrounded by a victorious and overwhelming force.

He cooed in his ear. "You look wonderful like this. Don't be ashamed; look down at yourself. Those are our eggs, our babies, Lazard, warm and safe inside you. It will only be a few days like this, and I'll guard and nourish you so you regain your strength. You'll need it, after all, to lay them..."


End file.
